Curiosity kills the cat in most cases
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Artemis' curiosity always gets the better of him, but in this case, it didn't! Find out how by READING it! And REVIEWING! Pure, sweet AxH fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Just some short one-shot I thought of while reading a book. I might make it longer, add some fluff, you know. But my internet's down, so that might take a while. Sorry, but enjoy! And review!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Artemis was bored.

For once, he had nothing to do.

He didn't like the weird feeling of 'I-can-do-whatever-the-hell-I-like! Woo-hoo!'

He couldn't even sit and chat with Holly, who had come to visit, or Juliet, as they were locked away in Juliet's room, giggling away at something and they didn't think he could hear them.

He wondered what they were doing.

Hmm.

Going there to ask would seem like prying.

But what was so _funny_?

He couldn't _not _have a peep.

But what would he say to them? He couldn't just waltz into the room and take a look!

He had to cook up a scheme.

But he just didn't give a damn!

He was too curious!

He would think up something on the spot.

Besides, that's what he always did. Or most of the time, anyway. Kind of.

He quietly walked up so they wouldn't hear him and hide whatever it was they were laughing at.

He knocked on the door before he could stop himself.

Argh, you're too well-mannered, Fowl, he thought.

He turned the doorknob and opened the door.

He heard the girls shriek and fret with something and when he looked at them, they were hiding something behind their backs, trying to look nonchalant and failed miserably.

"Oh, hiya, Arty!" said Holly, smiling.

He scowled at the ridiculous nickname she had made up for him.

"Um, what're you hiding behind your back while trying to look nonchalant, in a futile attempt to hide whatever it is you were reading and giggling at before I got here?" he asked flatly.

Holly and Juliet looked at each other shiftily.

"What're you talking about, Arty?" asked Juliet.

"Number one, stop calling me Arty. No one with the exception of my mother calls me that. And number two, it is plain that you are lying. And number three; are those male models you're ogling at in your magazine actually considered good-looking?"

"How the hell did you know that?" demanded Juliet.

Holly just stood there, blushing like crazy as if she had done something naughty.

"I have my ways." His superior look made Holly's blood boil.

"Have you been spying on us, you little _perv?_"

Artemis smug smile vanished. "God no! What do you think I am?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I shouldn't answer that until you tell me how you knew that!"

"I told you! I'm Artemis Fowl the second, boy genius! My observation powers are much stronger than the _average human being's,_" there was no mistaking the arrogance in his voice. Then he froze with a horrified look on his face. "Wait! Was that supposed to be _porn_?"

Juliet and Holly almost went ballistic.

"What!? Porn?" yelled Holly. "Artemis! How could you even _think _that?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Teenagers these days."

She hmph'ed angrily and stalked back into the room with Juliet.

Artemis asked himself 'What did I say?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Guess who's back? Back again? Yes! It's…ME! He he. I'm just gonna get on with the fic now. I think I might just insert an excerpt from this extremely fluffy email I read the other day. Should I? **

**Chapter 2**

Holly had cooled down by dinner time and was laughing at Juliet's lame jokes.

Artemis was thankful.

Then again, he kind of knew she would cool down quickly.

She was his best friend.

He knew that Holly was short tempered, but she cooled down just as quickly as she fired up.

He inwardly shrugged his shoulders when that annoying, stupid, yet often accurate voice in his head said 'You haven't met her for such a long time and you still remember everything about her? I think you don't want this to just be a friendship. Oh, no, you, want it to be _more,_ much more.'

He came back to life and everyone was staring at him, concerned.

Juliet was whispering to Holly that she had often seen him zone out like that when he was having an argument with himself.

That happened a lot to him, she explained, but it didn't make him stop responding to people.

He carried out perfectly normal conversations, while inside he could be debating with himself.

You just, sort of knew when he wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" asked Butler, concerned.

"Um, yeah, I mean, yes." He internally scolded himself for using such a vulgar word.

He excused himself from the table. He needed to clear his head.

He walked out into the acres and acres of Fowl property.

It was so beautiful.

He found the tree under which he always sat when he was confused.

He thought to himself, I'm going to do this in a neat, well-organized manner.

Firstly, do you _really _have feelings for Holly?

Or is it just a passing fancy?

Do you think she fancies you back?

That is, if you actually like her more than a friend.

Does she show any signs of fancying you back?

If we do really fancy each other, then what's the rest of The Haven going to say?

Not to mention Butler and Juliet and your parents and Minerva, who seems to think you love her back.

Do you love Minerva?

I don't think so-I mean, she's very pretty and smart and all but do you actually _like _her?

Oh, fudge! He thought. This is not going the way I'd planned at all.

He ran his fingers through his hair, mussing them up. He _hated _it when _he, _Artemis Fowl the Second, criminal mastermind, boy genius, and discoverer of a race of fairies living underground, couldn't figure something out.

Then he realized that he'd messed his hair up. His nice, neatly combed hair! He was mortified.

He pulled out a pocket comb and was about to neaten it up when a voice said "Leave it, I like it better this way."

He jumped. He had been caught off guard.

He rammed the comb into his pocket. "Oh, Holly, you startled me."

"I can't believe you carry a _comb _around with you, mud boy." She smirked.

"I prefer being neat and tidy at all times." He shrugged.

"You mean you suffer from OCD."

"What?! I do _no-_" seeing the teasing twinkle in her eye, he shut up.

"I really like it better this way." She said, before hesitantly raising her hand and ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" he said, moving away.

"So," she said, casually lifting her hand from his hair. "You and _Minerva_ gotten together yet?" she didn't bother to hide her dislike for Minerva, but she was more careful with her voice. What she had just said was hurting her, and she didn't want it to show on her face or in her voice.

"What?!" he asked Artemis, completely surprised. "No, no, no! I and Minerva are friends. At least, that's what I think. Minerva thinks I'm in love with her, which is not true. She's starting to freak me out, if you catch my drift. She keeps _touching _me." He made a face.

She burst into laughter. "Don't you see? Minerva's head over heels in love with you! Is it really that hard for you to see that?" she asked.

"Who? Minerva? In love with _me_?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? You may be a criminal mastermind slash boy genius, but when it comes to feelings, you are a straight-F student."

He turned a light shade of pink. "B-but I' m not in love with her. My-my heart belongs to someone else."

Holly was about to say 'oh,' in a voice that clearly indicated she was heartbroken, but she managed to choke out an 'Oh?' in a coolly disinterested voice.

He wondered why he'd told the woman he loved that he was in love with her.

When had he even decided that he was in love with her?

You don't decide if you're in love with someone, you dolt, said the voice in his head. It just happens, like a feeling (**A/N um, sorry to bother you guys, or whatever, but I just want you to know that I'm making a wild guess over here. Cuz I've never actually **_**been **_**in love; this is just how I think it would happen**).

Holly managed to ask "So, who's the lucky girl?" in a teasing voice, when inside her heart was breaking. When she had developed this crush on Artemis, she would never know. She just knew that she liked him. A lot.

(**A/N hi, again, guys. Um, I'm going to make Artemis zone out and have another argument with himself. The bold is voice one, and italics are voice two.**)

_Should you tell him?_

**Of course not, you dweeb. If you do, she'll reject you and you'll go and commit suicide, or something.**

_Somehow, I doubt I'd ever become suicidal over a girl._

**Oh, wouldn't you? You're a teenager, your hormones are running wild! Who knows what you'll do?**

_I think I'll tell her anyway._

**Oh, yeah, sure, go on! Tell her! But when she breaks your heart, don't come crying to me!**

_As if I would._

_**As if I would. **_**Of course you would! You'd have no one to turn to but me. Look, man, I' not trying to discourage you or anything, but, I don't want to see you get hurt, alright?**

_I know. But I love her, and I have to tell her._

**All right. But…just, be strong man. Oh and if she starts untying her shoelaces, run.**

_Why?_

**Women have good aim.**

_Oh._

-end argument-

"Are, you alright, Artemis?" she asked him.

He ignored her question, swept her into his arms, and kissed her.

He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, but he didn't budge.

When they finally broke off, Artemis whispered into her hair "I am now,"

He kissed her again.

"Now I know the lucky girl," she said breathlessly into his chest.

He laughed quietly.

They walked home, hand-in-hand, feeling complete, for the first time in their lives.

.The End.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Personally I think the ending was rather abrupt, but I had no idea what to do. I'm still no good at post fluff scenes. Puts on tacky salesperson voiceany suggestions for my future stories? Review and you will get a free chocolate chip cookie absolutely free! This advertisement is brought to you by the Queen of Mischief. Terms and conditions apply.**

**you must review and comment or give suggestions to be eligible for the quiz!**

**THE Queen Of Mischief**


End file.
